sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pretty Cure Episode 16 / Transcript / Old
See the current version Flashback: The girls stared at a whole lot of nothing now. “What happened?” Amber wondered. Diamond slightly pushed the others away from her. She didn’t say anything, but had very sad expressions. Then she did turn to them. “This was the best day so far.” She said with a sad voice. “White is right. It IS a heart thing. And the heart thing is called.” She paused for a second, probably thinking about saying or not. But then she said it: “Love.” It is the next day, a Saturday, luckily. Because Diamond is currently not in the mood of leaving the house. Or more like leaving her room. Though the others as well as her grandmother are trying to cheer her up and make her to spend some time with her friends outside, did never leave her room yet. This is probably the first time the girls actually looked forward to Monday. OPENING Meanwhile the girls tried to figure out another secret. “I wonder when Diamond will feel better again.” Amber wondered. Everyone was now more worried than before worried and angry. Especially Sapphire was angry. But she promised not to rant about anything. This would only make the situation worse. “I’m sure she will be better soon.” Ruby said. “But at first… what have you found out, Sapphire?” Ruby waited Sapphire to answer. “Oh yeah! One of the Shiro Private Middle School’s sport club told that he has seen Emerald with some members of their club.” Sapphire explained. “Whatever that means.” She wondered. “But I just want to find out what she is doing when she is nowhere findable!” “Yes, me too.” Ruby agreed. “Then let’s go to the Shiro Private Middle School?” she asked the others and Topaz said. “Sure!” At the same time at the fortress of the villains, the villains have been gathered in a big round. All of them, excluding Low. He was nowhere to see. They probably locked him away like Diamond doesn’t want to see anyone right now. “Something like what happened is forbidden!” Hollow said. “How could it come that far?” Blank shook his head. “Like we all agreed, he’s probably too young for this. Playing the sympathy part with the enemy. Forbidden. This is not allowed to happen again!” Everyone agreed to this. “Good.” Hollow said. “Let’s get back to what we are here for.” He said and left the fortress, leaving the others alone, like usual. At the Shiro Private Middle School’s soccer place, the girls couldn’t believe what they’re seeing right now. It is Emerald playing soccer, together with the female soccer team of Shiro Private Middle School. “Are you seeing that too… Or am I dreaming right now?” Amber wondered surprised. “I can see it too, but it feels like a dream.” Topaz answered. The only two who didn’t say anything were Ruby and Sapphire. And while the girls were still surprised that her calm and very elegant friend had also a sporty side, the game has reached its top stage as Emerald run and stroke. And goal! Unbelievable for the other girls, they were really fascinated by Emerald and what she seemed to be able to do. “GOAL!” Ruby shouted cheerful, catching Emerald’s attention. She looked up to the others, surprised to see them, she left the field for a break and ran to them. “Hey, what are you doing here?” Emerald asked. “Well, I would ask you that question. But it seems like you decided to join the soccer team of our school.” Sapphire said. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?” She then wondered. Emerald smiled, looked down to her bag, searching for an answer. “Well… I think it is like why Diamond never told us about her feelings… It’s just hard to talk about it.” Emerald answered. Probably not the answer any of the other girls expected but they didn’t ask further questions. “Anyways, Emerald, you were great!” Ruby cheered. “Thank you.” Emerald answered smiling. “But I’m sure you could do that too… and you too Sapphire.” She said, looking at both. “Ruby for sure.” Amber then said. “And Sapphire is also energetic enough, but keep me and Topaz out of this, please. I go back to my sketchpad and she has her horses to care about.” Topaz then smiled “And I know that I’m alone with this hobby here. No one can beat me there!” She laughed, and having the others to join her. “Now, now. I can teach you how to play soccer.” Emerald smiled. “Yeah, I’m sure you can, but everything that is related to sport, I leave to Ruby.” Amber explained, still laughing. “What am I hearing now?” a dark voice appeared behind the girls and then the sky turned dark. The girls turned around, a bit shocked, though they knew what is going to happen now. But instead of an enemy, a fully transformed Katahowa appeared in front of the Cures. “What’s wrong? Too scared of us, so you don’t show yourself?” Sapphire asked slightly raging. “Forget that, hurry transform!” Emerald said. Everyone nodded but Ruby was worried. “Should we? I mean Diamond’s not here. Our team is not complete.” Topaz shook her head. “Don’t worry. It will be fine.” She smiled slightly and then Ruby nodded. “Pretty Cure Rainbow/Magical Paint Over!” they shouted and transformed. Cure Crimson: “Burn, the hot flame of passion! Cure Crimson!” Cure Saffron: “Strike, the golden lightning of power! Cure Saffron!” Cure Sienna: “Shine, orange blaze of elegance! Cure Sienna!” Cure Cyan: “Bloom, soft breeze of nature! Cure Cyan!” Cure Azure: “Rage, wild wave of talents! Cure Azure!” But this time they didn’t do their group pose. And did not introduce their team’s name like they usually do. “See, I see. Those are interesting news.” Then finally Hollow showed himself. “Shouldn’t there be six Cures? And shouldn’t friends tell each other everything?” he wondered laughing. It was obvious that he didn’t care for rational answers, probably just wanted to annoy them or even make them angry. “Shut up, you!” Azure shouted. Azure was really the one being in most rage. The others seemed to be able to control themselves, while Azure didn’t. As always she just said everything that was on her mind. Even those that didn’t make that much sense. Surprised by Azure’s words, the others tried to calm her down, while Hollow stared at her, surprised and shouted: “Quiet!” and ordered the Katahowa to attack the Cures. This Katahowa was a giant soccer ball. Though it looked a bit silly, it was still dangerous, since it was many times taller than the Cures were. So if any of the Cures get overrun by it, it would probably hurt more than a scratch. The Cures played a save fight against the soccer Katahowa, until Cyan said: “Guys, wait, I have an idea!” She said, and getting everyone’s attention. She winked and said. “Let’s play soccer.” Though they didn’t understand how this should work to defeat the Katahowa, the girls did it. After all, Cyan sure had a good plan when she told them to play soccer. Rules were no topic here, since it wasn’t a real game. The Cures each used either normal sized soccer balls to hit the ball or used mini versions of their main attacks. While Crimson only used Red Strike. She probably thought that it would be more powerful at the moment than Red Burning. “What are they doing?” Hollow wondered. “That’s not even how fighting works.” He didn’t see that the girls weren’t really fighting the monster, more like were aiming for the goal. After all, even if they don’t know much about soccer, they do know, that every soccer matches aim is to get more points than the current enemy, which was Hollow here. And you get points with the goals you make. But getting the Katahowa to the goal was hard, since it moved itself. But the Cures sure didn’t give up. As soon as they reached the goal close enough, Cyan joined them playing. But while the Cures might have thought that she will use her Green Circle attack, she actually used Windy Mirror. To reflect the monster’s movement and smash it into the goal. “Windy Mirror!” Cyan shouted and everything worked as planned, the Katahowa has been smashed into the goal and the shield of Cyan kept it inside there. “Anyone, hurry!” Cyan shouted. “Ah, I see!” Cure Sienna said and told the others that she will finish it by nodding at them. “Pretty Cure, Orange Showtime!” She called and purified the Katahowa, leaving a rainbow tear on the ground. However, this time the darkness didn’t disappear until Hollow left the sight. He left without leaving any words to the Cures. “Well done, Cure Cyan!” Saffron said as she de-transformed into Topaz. “Thanks. But you were good too. I mean for someone, who doesn’t know how to play soccer!” she laughed, picking up the rainbow tear. “Yellow. It would be better if it was green. After all, you found it.” Ruby said thinking. “Yes or orange, since Amber finished the Katahowa.” Topaz added. “Oh come on Ruby, is it that important?” Emerald smiled but still surprised about her friend’s behavior “I’d say the color thing is completely random.” Sapphire then added. “Come on guys.” Emerald said and went on the field again. “Come where?” Amber wondered. “Here. Play with me!” Emerald answered with a friendly smile. “What? No way!” Amber then answered but Ruby grabbed her hand, as Sapphire grabbed Topaz’. “Come on Amber, it will be fun!” She said and dragged Amber down to the field, to Emerald who was waiting for the others, so they could play a match. “Look, we aren’t even enough girls to make equal teams…” Amber said but to the end of her sentence, her voice turned sadder. “Yeah, I still wonder how Diamond is doing…” Topaz answered. Cut to Diamond room. It looked like she still haven’t left her room yet. Not even when her grandmother asked her to go outside. Kumiko tried everything, she even tried to get her outside by baking a cake. But nothing helped. Category:Transcripts